Miss Macross (Macross F)
Miss Macross is the fourth episode of Macross Frontier. Synopsis Alto, who was accepted into the SMS, is put through the paces by his comrades. Meanwhile, Ranka has passed the initial rounds of the Miss Macross Frontier contest auditions and sings a song for the very final screening stage. Plot At the Nyan Nyan restaurant, Ranka drops a plate on the floor and lands face first. Nanase says she's been absent minded all the time. Suddenly, her phone rings and she yells in joy, hugging Nanase. Showing Nanase the text message, they both scream. Ranka got into the preliminaries for the Miss Macross Frontier pageant. Meanwhile, Alto is flying in a variable fighter simulator and is losing hard. He steps out and Mikhail jokingly congratulates him on his "25th death". Mikhail hangs some labels around Alto's neck joking about his "deaths" in the simulator and tells him he must walk 25 laps around the hangar wearing his Ex-Gear armour. He takes off the labels and struggles to do another lap. Bobby, Ram, Mina and Roshan watch. Luca says that Mikhail set the difficulty too high on the simulator, Mikhail actually did this because Alto would clear it right away if it were set to normal and that this is the perfect difficulty to get rid of his pride, Luca laughs. Ranka texts Alto inviting him to come see the pageant. And a montage is shown of Alto practising shooting, flying etc. and at the beginning, sleeping in class. Alto receives the text. Exhausted from the training he lies in the bed and drops his phone on the floor, Mikhail picks it up and reads the text, Luca wonders how his senpai was so close to Ranka and tells Mikhail he learnt of the competition (though not Ranka entering) from Nanase. Mikhail and Luca agree they should keep this from Ozuma but Ozuma himself suddenly walks in and sees that Alto has been given fitting princess make-up. Ozuma announces a practice on Sunday, Mikhail attempts to stop Luca from mentioning that that Miss Macross Frontier is taking place that day. At the Pageant, Ranka walks into the make-up room with all the contestants with Nanase, Nanase meets Miranda Merin, an old junior high classmate of hers who is participating, she asks if she's participating but laughs when she learns that is Ranka. Nanase tells Ranka that size doesn't matter because she's cute but her own size shock Ranka. As Alto checks his hair, Mikhail jokingly asks if he wants Bobby to give him the princess make-up again, Alto of course angrily denies it. Ozuma enters the bridge of the Macross Quater and Captain Wilder asks him about their new recruit. In space, an unknown Zentradi floats in his mecha. Catherine (who was the runner up to the 8th competition) is welcomed at the competition. Leon also attends as part of the audience, the man at the competition says they are still waiting for Saotome-sensei (Alto's father). Ranka receives an email from Alto wishing her good luck, she then sees her idol Sheryl again with Grace who gives her encouragement. The 12th Miss Macross Frontier pageant begins. Beautiful models flock the stage, Ranka, contestant 7, is about to enter and Nanase and Alto watch happily. Mikhail and Luca watch at a bar at the barracks but they are called, Alto receives the same call, missing the pageant. Alto suddenly sees his father and they give each other a look but he walks past. The SMS skull squadron launch and Ram bids Alto, Skull 4, good luck. The 4th round begins but Alto is on a mock battle between them and the female Zentradi Pixie Team of the SMS, composed of three Queadluun-Rea mecha as Luca explains. The Pixie Team go for scouting missions at this area regularly leading them to the discovery of an ancient Zentradi battleground in a cluster of asteroids in this area. Usually the military would do route patrols, as Alto comments but Mikhail explains that it takes a lot of money and bureaucratic red tape to get the New UN Spacy off its ass so that is why military providers like the SMS are valued, as Luca adds. Alto detects a dead Zentradi soldier over 7000 years old, preserved in the vacuum of space without rotting, three Quedluun appear, and the variable fighters attack. It is Ranka's turn to talk on stage, Sheryl, Catherine, Ranzō and Leon judge, but the absence of Alto in the audience causes a huge embarrassment as she bashes her head on the microphone. Ozuma and Bobby watch the exercise. Ranka now sings the legendary song "My Boyfriend is the Pilot" as Alto pilots his variable fighter in space. The "flashy dogfight" as Bobby calls it reminds Captain Wilder of Ozuma when he was younger. Mina Roshan detects a fold in space, its a Vajra, he flashes back to Ozuma lecturing him on the 117th exploration fleet where 1000 people died trapped in layers of fold, officially it was an accident but in truth, it was caused by the Vajra and Ranka is a survivor of that incident, since then Alto hates the Vajra passionately and they engage in a real battle. The Vajra invader is defeated by Alto. Ozuma ridicules Alto for damaging the VF-25. The Zentradi Klan Klang, the member of the Pixie team who assisted Alto in the killing of the Vajra invader. Sheryl announces the winner of Miss Macross Frontier... The Pixie team meet up with the Skull Squadron at the Nyan Nyan resturant, Klan Klang in here micronized form looks like a child because of her genes which her childhood friend Mikhail often jokes about. Ranka was runner up and it was Nanase's former classmate that won. On his way to school, Sheryl trips Alto over and jumps in front of him. Featured Characters #Ranka Lee #Unnamed Nyan Nyan Chef #Nanase Matsuura #Alto Saotome #Mikhail Blanc #Bobby Margot #Ram Hoa #Mina Roshan #Monica Lange #Luca Angelloni #Unnamed Teacher #Canaria Berstein #Ozma Lee #Miranda Merin #Unnamed Models #Jeffery Wilder #Unnamed Zentradi #Unnamed Miss Macross Frontier Personnel #Catherine Class #Leon Mishima #Ranzō Saotome #Yasaburō Saotome #Unnamed SMS Member #Miss Macross Frontier Presenter #Klan Klang 04 Miss Macross Category:Macross F